Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve used in compressed air gun, more particularly, to a sliding valve for paintball gun.
Description of Related Art
A paintball gun, also known as paintball marker, is now used in the sport of paintball. Paintball guns may use an expanding gas, such as carbon dioxide (CO2) or compressed air, to propel paintballs through the barrel. The subject matter of present invention is an indispensable component for such paintball gun—the main valve.
The valve is a mechanical switch that controls firing. In Poppet-valve paintball guns, the main valve is in direct physical contact with hammer—additionally referred to as rammer, or striker in the art. Said direct contacting device or assembly is also coupled to a trigger. When the trigger is actuated, a hammer contacts the main valve, causing the main valve to open momentarily, thereby releasing high pressure air to travel into the firing chamber to fire the paintball.
A typical impact opening main valve has an end plate, or cap, overlying on the air inlet end which momentarily pops open when actuated. This motion causes the air to escape from around the edge of the cap as the cap moves away from the main valve body. The firing pressure causes resistance to opening the cap requiring significant impact pressure to open the valve assembly. Additionally a sheer pressure occurs upon opening, this snap air pressure, caused by the overlaying cap moving away from the valve body, results in a loud sound signature.
Therefore, a main valve with improved air flow to lower opening pressure and reduce firing noise is desirable.
Inventor has two issued U.S. Pat. No. 7,490,598 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,114. This application provides innovative elements to the main valve which was described in above mentioned patents.